


A Christmas to remember

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Day Bonus - Tohru, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Tohru thinks about the day and wonders what it means.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	A Christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

> There's no prompt for Christmas Day, but I felt that Tohru shouldn't be left out. She's been a part of many of my Advent stories, but this one is focused on her alone. It's set at the end of the second season of the anime and picks up not long after Kyo's one shot.

Tohru looked out her window at the swirling snow with a smile on her face. She'd never had a Christmas quite like this one. She turned and picked up the picture that held a place of honor in her room.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. Hana-chan got us cake from our bakery." She took the box from her stocking and opened it. Fortunately, it contained a fork to save her the trouble of going downstairs. She put her hands together and bowed her head. "Thank you for the food, Hana-chan." She began to eat with a tinge of sadness. The cake was good, but there was only one piece. Uo-chan had only put a card and photograph of the three girls in Kyoko's stocking. Tohru wondered if filling it had become a bother to them. "I don't know why it would. After all, they know you love Christmas."

She finished most of the cake, leaving a few bites in the box. "I hope you like it, Mom." She took the photograph to her bed. "I had a really busy day. I gave Hana-chan and Uo-chan their stockings at school. I made cookies for Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, and Haru-kun. They were all happy to have them. Our recipe is the best!" She smiled as she thought of their happy reactions.

"I was really lucky to finish work early. I visited Isuzu-san after. She's so beautiful and feisty. You'd love her. I got her a stocking. I'm hoping she can meet Hana-chan and Uo-chan someday. I think they'd get along really well." Tohru imagined them all having a girls' day out together. "It would be such fun! I was really happy Isuzu-san seemed to like my presents. She seems rough, but she's really very kind and brave." After all, she's kind and brave enough to want to break the curse to help everyone. Tohru froze as she remembered their previous conversations about the curse, particularly Isuzu's question to her. The one she couldn't answer. Her finger caressed the picture. "Don't worry, Mom. I know what the right answer is." A flash of orange streaked through her mind's eye.

She shook her head to clear it. "Oh, the oddest thing happened after work. Shigure had taken all the food for dinner with him. I don't know why he needed it, but I'm sure it was for something important. But that meant I didn't have anything ready when Kyo-kun got home from the dojo. He's always very hungry then, and I wanted to help him. But he said not to worry because he'd buy us a meal. Wasn't that generous of him? Kyo-kun is so kind. You would really like him." Her smile got dreamy as she imagined her mother and Kyo talking and laughing together. "You'd love him." Her face reddened. Why would it do that?

"We found a nice sushi restaurant, but it was really crowded. Did you know that it's really popular for couples to go on dates on Christmas? I had no idea!" Her cheeks burned. "It was a bit embarrassing when the waiter thought we were a couple." Even though it would be nice. "Kyo-kun is such a good friend. I, I don't know how he could have thought otherwise." Why wouldn't her heart slow down? She took a deep breath that was filled with confusion.

"The food was delicious. I was bothered that it was expensive, but Kyo-kun said not to worry. I'll have to find a way to make it up to him. And the Christmas cake had so much cream and so many strawberries! I almost couldn't finish it! It was almost as good as the cake we always get." She looked at the remaining cake and frowned slightly. Actually, it seemed better than that. She couldn't remember having cake like it before. No. That would be disloyal to the baker and to Mom. That was always the best cake, and nothing would change that. "Nothing."

She pulled out the pink handkerchief and held it in front of the photograph. "Look at this, Mom. Isn't it beautiful? Kyo-kun got it for me as a Christmas present. He said Master always gets him something. Master is a great dad. You'd both get along so well." She thought about them bragging about their children, and a lump formed in her throat. She held the handkerchief to her eyes. "Kyo-kun knows me so well. I always need handkerchiefs. And it's so b-beautiful. I'll treasure it always." Why was she crying? Stop it. She smiled the biggest smile she could. "Sorry, Mom. I guess I got carried away by his kindness. I'm really glad I got him a gift. It was a towel for his hair and face. I think he liked it, and he's already used it." Her shoulders tingled at the memory of his hands touching her when he draped it over her on the roof.

Tohru reached into her bag and pulled out a card. "Isn't it a nice card? The waiter gave it to us after our meal. Look at what's inside!" She opened it, excitedly holding up a photograph. She was leaning on Kyo's arm with a smile, and he looked down at her with a surprised grin. He has such a wonderful smile. Her stomach fluttered. "The waiter wanted him to put his arm around me. But he can't do that. Because of..." She clasped her hand over her mouth in horror. She almost told Mom about the curse! She promised not to tell anyone! "Because he's really awkward about things like that. It's nothing strange or out of the ordinary! Nothing at all!" She could tell she was getting flustered and put the card carefully on her dresser, next to where her mom's photograph stayed. She smiled at the new image before returning to her bed.

"You'll never guess what happened next, Mom. The waiter told us we were standing under mistletoe. I didn't know that means people have to k-k-k-kiss." She felt her face heating up yet again. What was happening to her today? "But we're just friends. So we couldn't do that." Why did she feel a bit sad saying that? "I think Kyo-kun didn't want to upset the waiter. Because...he...he..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He kissed my hand." She felt a tingle at the spot where his lips touched her. She gently caressed the spot with a dazed expression. "And then...I...I.." Why couldn't she tell Mom she kissed Kyo's hand? She's always been able to tell Mom everything. Why is this different? She had to say something, or else Mom would be worried. "I helped keep him from being embarrassed." She felt a bit anxious about hiding the truth from Mom, but this felt like something private. And it wasn't a lie. Not exactly.

"I almost walked into someone on the way home. Kyo-kun grabbed my hand to stop me. He made sure I didn't do it again by holding my hand until we were out of the crowd. You know what I'm like in crowds, Mom!" She laughed and then smiled tenderly. "He's always keeping me safe. He's so kind to me."

"I did all my homework after we got home. So you don't have to worry, Mom. I did my very best! I'm sure I'll keep our promise and graduate!" She held up her forearm with a fist to show her determination to make Mom proud.

"I said hello to Yuki-kun after I finished. He had just gotten home, so he's doing his homework. Luckily, he had dinner with his Student Council friends." She smiled proudly. "It's great that he's made so many friends. He's so much happier and more relaxed now. He didn't want to talk about his dinner, but I'm sure it was fun."

"Kyo-kun had gone onto the roof. He likes to go up there to relax. I thought it would be scary up there, but it's actually really nice. You'd enjoy it. I don't know how he wasn't cold. His feet were bare, but I was the one who was cold. He gave me his towel so I could warm up a bit." It smelled like him already. "And then it started snowing! Can you believe it! Snow on Christmas! I think Kyo-kun got something in his eyes. I needed to use my handkerchief to help him. And then we sat and watched the snow fall for a bit." She didn't mention leaning on his shoulder or holding his hand. Again, it seemed too private. "It was a Christmas to remember."

Tohru yawned. "I think it's time to get ready for bed. I'm getting really tired, and I've got school tomorrow." She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She hummed absently while smiling. It really was a wonderful day. Possibly the best Christmas she ever had. Her eyes widened. No. She couldn't think like that. It couldn't be the best. She rushed to her room, not noticing a door was open a crack as she hurried past. 

She panted as she grabbed her mom's picture in a blind panic. "It's okay, Mom. It's okay. Our Christmases will always be the best. Always. We'll always be together." She choked down a cry as the tears fell. She couldn't stop them but was as quiet as possible. She stopped with a few hiccups and laid down to sleep. "Always together." She fell asleep clutching the photograph. As her breathing quieted, her mind filled with the image of a candlelit dinner. She smiled in her sleep, Mom's picture slipping out of her grasp. A hand caught it before it hit the floor. It was placed in its spot on the dresser. The figure paused with his hand shaking next to it. He walked to the bed and adjusted the blanket to cover Tohru fully, gently wiping her cheek with his sleeve. Orange eyes glowed as she muttered and buried her face in the blanket with a sigh. He smiled the smile that was reserved only for her and crept out the door. "Merry Christmas, Tohru," Kyo whispered as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Tohru's not ready to deal with her feelings about a few things. I wanted to show her confusion and inner conflict. I decided that her speech is a bit younger when she talks to Kyoko to reflect her regression into her role as a child.


End file.
